Why does it have to be so hard?
by koolkidsinlove
Summary: Will Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other become too much to handle? This is the story of how their feelings work out. Dramatic and probably fluffy. have fun R&R RWHG
1. Chapter 1

There he was, Ronald Bilius Weasley, in all his crowning glory. I clenched my teeth, squeezed my eyes shut, and

formed my fist into balls. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. I opened my eyes, unclenched my teeth, and released my fists.

I stood for a moment, just looking at him. There he was laughing with Harry and Ginny as they came back from the

Quidditch pitch. I sighed. I was just so happy to see him. I was happy just to see him smile. Oh, that smile. That lopsided

grin that made my insides flutter. He looked so happy there with Harry and Ginny. I was glad that Ginny had convinced

Harry to wait one more year before the search of the Horcruxes. Besides, Voldemort was laying low for the moment, and no

one could find him. I smiled seeing Harry so happy also. Laughing at whatever Ron had said, his and Ginny's hands

interwined. Oh, how Harry deserved such happiness. And it made me ecstatic that he could find this happiness with Ginny

whom was perfect to help him in his time of need. They seemed so right together. But, my eyes found their way back to

Ron, and once again, I sighed out of exhaustion of wanting and waiting. I took a step forward, getting that much closer to my

goal. 'No! No!' I thought. I can't do this. Not here! Not now! I turned around and ran as fast as I could. My slender frame

was shaking as my long legs carried me swiftly through the grass towards the castle. I could feel the tears filling my eyes

slowly. I continued running until I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I knew that I must go to the Head Girl's room or I

would get no privacy at all.

"Darling, what's a matter? Are you okay?" the Fat Lady asked kindly.

"I'm fine," I said stingily. "Blasted boombox," I said, dying to get to my Head Girl's room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'll be alright," I lied. The portrait hole swung open, and I ran up the girls' staircase to my normal dorm, where I

usually slept. I checked to see that no one was looking and slipped into the bathroom. I opened the bathroom's closet door

and crept to the back of the closet, tapping on the wood. I uttered, "Livid lizards." and the door came to life. I walked

through, hearing the door shut behind me. I ran up another flight of small stairs, the tears now threatening to spill over my

face. Once I came to the next door I said the password that McGonagall had allowed me to make up. "Woodlyn Oak," I

said, thinking of my two younger cousins, Evelyn and Woody, whose names I had combined to form the password. I missed

them dearly. I remember seeing them when I was younger, before Hogwarts. My mother had said that maybe this

Christmas they would come over and that I could invite Ron, Harry, and Ginny over to my house, but I focused on the present

, seeing as it was only three weeks into the school year. After reciting the last part of the password, my favorite tree, I ran

through the door. I ran up yet another flight of small stairs and came to an abrupt stop at the last door. "Onion roots

crabgrass," I said thinking of the password that the door had originally been given by McGonagall herself. I burst through the

door and flopped onto my bed. Grabbing my pillow and hugging it close, I began sobbing. Why, oh why hadn't I told him

yet? It was worthless, completely worthless. I wanted so bad to just hug him close, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was

impossible for me. So hard. 'When did all this start?' I asked myself.

I remember in first year that I was so fed up with his and Harry's teasing. Although, Harry only did it under Ron's

influence. But after they saved me from the troll, I was so ecstatic to have friends. It wasn't that I hadn't had friends before.

It was just that I'd only had, let's say...acquaintances? So, I had never had the kind of friends that invite you over and whose

parents treat you like a second child. Never that kind of friend. Then, soon after, something happened I got this new feeling.

A crush, perhaps? At first, I thought it was Harry. Because whenever I was around him I'd act giggly and girly, but I soon

realized that it could just as well be Ron since the three of us had become inseperable. I didn't even realize where the feeling

came from until second year.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. 'Oh no!' I thought, knowing it had to be Ron, entering from the

Head Boy's room. I held my breath and was about to respond when Ron walked in. I stood up quickly and walked towards

him.

"Hermione, are you all right? Is something wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Because if they did

then I'll hurt them!" he exclaimed, looking suddenly angry. "Who hurt you?" he asked.

"You!" I said, slamming the door in his face and locking it to where no charm could open it.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood gaping at the door that had just been slammed in my face. I was shocked for a second before I came back to what little senses I had. "Hermione Jane Granger!" I yelled, beginning to pound on the door. "Open up right now before I blast this door off! What did I do! Why are you crying? Hermione, I hate to see you cry! I hate to see you angry at me! I hate to see you cry because of something I did! Hermione! ALOHOMORA!" I cried, watching the door remain unphased.  
"You can't open it by magic!" Hermione exclaimed simply.  
"Well, then it's coming open the muggle way!" I yelled. I rammed into the door time, after time, after time, after time. It slowly began to budge, and, fueled by Hermione's quiet sobbing, I finally shoved all my weight into the door, causing it to burst open. I ran over to Hermione and took her in my arms. At first she tensed up and then she relaxed as she leaned into my chest and let my shirt soak up her tears. "I don't know what I did to make you hurt this much, 'Mione, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that whatever I did caused you this much pain." I stroked her hair lightly and whispered, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." I felt awkward, being this close, this sensitive, this nice to Hermione. But I knew that if Hermione was going to come around that our fighting wasn't what was going to bring it. She sorta sobered up and began to tell me what was wrong.  
"Ron, it--it--it wasn't really **_your_** fault," she stuttered. "It's just that you'll never like me the way that---"  
"I love you!" Ron blurted suddenly, as his face turned red as Hermione's puffy eyes.  
"Oh! Oh! Really? I love you, too." Hermione wiped her eyes and even smiled. I lifted her chin softly and brought her lips to mine, kissing her softly. The kiss started out sweet and innocent but became a little more passionate by the second. Finally, we pulled away. "So, so does this mean we're...you know...dating?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
"Uhhm, I guess. If you want to...you know...be my girlfriend."  
"Of course I do! But, do you...you know...want to be my boyfriend."  
"Yes!" We both let out a nervous laugh and smiled. "Would you like to see if we can double with Harry and Ginny?"  
"That sounds fabulous!"  
"Let's go talk to them right now!"I grabbed Hermione's hand and we made our way through the series of doors leading to our Head girl and Head boy dorms. I couldn't help but smile the whole time as we made our way down the series of staircases, stopping every few feet to share a sweet kiss. 'This is how it should be.' I thought, feeling all the love and emotion that somehow I never felt when I was with Lavendar. I knew that Lavendar was a jealousy tool, but I never thought actually being with Hermione like this would ever feel sooo good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal, _

_I am in love. So much in love. Ron and I are finally together. Too happy to write._

_More details tomorrow, _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

It's hard to believe this, so hard, I thought, smiling to myself. I can't believe that because of my overreaction, Ron and

I have finally gotten together. I was so scared that he was still lingering on Lavendar. I mean nothing against her, but I'm not

sure she really "liked" him. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten my chance. I stared at the ceiling, replaying the day over and

over again in my mind. I had been so happy when Ron and I first kissed. So, perhaps we had rushed a little bit into the whole

thing, but we had plenty of lost time to make up for. Too much lost time, actually. I really wish we had gotten over our

stubborn natures earlier, but now I realized I had to make the most of what we actually did have. I knew this relationship wasn't

going to be one to fly by and be easy. Ron and I would have to sacrifice a lot of our time together to help Harry with his search

for the Horcruxes, but for the moment, I was just focusing on keeping safe and getting through this year. I snuggled into my

covers, wanting so much for the war to be over and this to be the most perfect, normal year, but I knew that I couldn't expect

that at the moment. I felt my eyes getting a bit heavier, and I closed my eyes.

Early in the morning, I heard a faint knocking on my door. "Mione? You awake?"

"I'm getting up," I responded sleepily. Ron walked in. "Is everything all right Ronald? This is the earliest I've ever seen

you up before."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that there was this incessant noise in my room. A letter from Percy came. I swear after that

bloody bird Errol got too old to deliver the letters... His new owl is even more annoying than Pig. Hard to believe, I know." I

chuckled to myself and smiled at the sight of _my_ boyfriend. "Well, you can go ahead and take a shower. I already did," Ron

said. "I'll be down in the common room."

"All right," I said, taking off the covers and getting up and stretching. I took a shower, got dressed, got ready, used the

charm I had found to straighten my hair, and walked down to the common room. When I got there, Harry and Ron were playing

wizard chess. I told them that I would be right back and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I walked into Ginny's room

and found her applying her makeup and straightening her hair by magic. "Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Mione," she said, turning and saying, "All right, I'm ready." We walked down to breakfast and ate and talked

leisurely. That day found us at Greenhouse three for Herbology. Soon, though, the day was over.

"Hey, Hermione, can we borrow your notes for History of Magic?" Ron asked, gesturing to Harry and himself.

"Uhh, umm, no!"

"Ahhh, Herms, why not?" Harry asked.

"Because--because--I- I - I think it's about time you started your own. I won't always be there to lend you notes! And

you can't use _mine_ on the test! Honestly, you two!"

"Fine, then, will you help us Hermione?"

"Yes, of course." Ginny gave me an odd look, but sent me a sort of knowing yet curious smile.  
"Do you boys mind if I borrow Hermione for a moment?" Ginny asked, already pulling Hermione away. "What did

you write on your notes?" I tinged pink.

"I'll show you later," I said, a bit embarrased. Ginny looked suspicious, but went to do her own homework. Dinner

came soon.

The four of us were walking down to dinner when I had an idea.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up with you later. I have to, umm, go check on something."

"Alright, bye," Harry said.

"Catcha later, 'Mione," Ginny said. Ginny and Harry continued to walk towards the Great Hall, holding hands and

smiling and laughing.

"You sure you don't want to me to come with you?" Ron asked sincerely.

"No, not this time," I said with a smile. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and said goodbye. I went straight to the

Room of Requirement. I paced in front of the door, concentrating on the plan I had just brilliantly formed. The door appeared,

and I went inside. It was just what I wanted. There was a big wrap around couch and a T.V. complete with DVD and VCR. I

hadn't expected these things to work in Hogwarts, because of the non-electrical field thing. But I guess with Hogwarts, if

there's a will, then there's a way. I went to dinner, anticipating a night with my best friends and boyfriend.

As it happens, after dinner I took my friends and boyfriend to the Room of Requirement. They were delighted to hang

out and be able to see some muggle devices. We chose the movie Butterfly Effect to watch. Although, a bit disturbing, I had

to say it was one of my favorites. I had been banned from watching it back at home, but once, at a friend's house we watched

it anyway, and I loved it. After the Butterfly Effect, we watched Titanic, Silence of the Lambs, and then we just hung out. They

decided that we would have to do it again sometime. I agreed.

Ginny spent the night with me in my room, as did Harry with Ron. I used a charm to make a bed appear for Ginny.

We did each other's nails and looked at some of the extremely cute wizards in Witch Weekly, and then, we decided to play

Truth or Dare. After a particuraly harsh dare that I gave Ginny, I chose truth.

"Hmm," Ginny thought. "Why do you like my brother?

"Well," I began. "I really don't know. I just do. I'm not sure when it happened, but I feel kinda bad because he wasn't

the first one I liked. Or kissed for that matter."

"Well, who then?"

"Well, this past summer, while I was at my house, I met this guy. His name was James Godurn. I felt that Ron would

never like me, so I went ahead, and fueled on his many makeout sessions with Lavendar(Hermione spat Lavendar's name

disgustedly), I went out with this guy. He was so sweet, but when I told him that I had to go away to boarding school because

my vacation was over, he said that it would be better if we broke up. I agreed, but before I even went out with Ron, I had kissed

James. It felt so good, and yet, I had felt so guilty. And before James, I had a crush on...well, Oliver Wood."

"Ohmigosh! Seriously!" Ginny screeched.

"Yeah, I thought he was rather hott," I said.

"Oh, gosh! He was!" Ginny and I began laughing hysterically. We smiled, and after talking awhile longer, we fell

asleep.


End file.
